Panem vs The Empire of the Rising Sun
The Hunger Games vs Red Alert 3! Which dictatorial military state will reign supreme in an all-out war? EP: Dictatorship: When one assumes complete control and crushes all that oppose. Fushi: These two nations are prime examples of that. EP: Panem, A fucked version of a post-disaster America. Fushi: And The Empire of the Rising Sun: Mecha Anime army. EP: He's Fushidara and I'm EPKingMaster Fushi: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills.... EP: You're gonna have to analyse a lot more than that for this, pal. Fushi: UGH, Fine! It's out job to analyse their weapons, armour, skills, geography, economics, politics, and demographics to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Panem In the near future, modern civilization screeches to a halt. An unexplained disaster caused civilization to seemingly disappear overnight. The climate worsened, sea levels rose, cities were destroyed, and much of the planet was deemed uninhabitable. North America seemed the least affected, as that's the only place where humans are in this timeline. In the ashes of Canada, the United States and Mexico, Panem was formed. A nation so large, it was split in thirteen districts. Panem was ruled by their Capitol with an Iron Fist. Any sign of rebellion was vanquished immediately, propaganda was widespread, yet despite the crippling poverty of the citizens and districts, the Capitol lived in luxury. Sick of this, the thirteen districts rebelled against the Capitol. This event would later be known as the Dark Days. Eventually, the revolution was quelled, the districts now suffering even greater poverty, the Capitol's power and stranglehold increased by a tenfold, and district thirteen was utterly obliterated. It was around this time that the Capitol created a child-murder Battle Royale reality TV show to instill fear into the people. The Hunger games. Buuuut, that isn't really too relevant for this. However, what is, is that each district performs a certain role to serve the Capitol. District one, for example, is responsible for supplying luxury goods to the capitol, such as jewelry. As such, it is the wealthiest of the districts after the greedy Cap bastards. District one spans across what was modern day Idaho and Montana, it is the closest district to the Capitol. District two is... supposed to be the Masonry district, but nowadays, it's the security, military, and police force in addition to Masonry. Most peacekeepers are from this district and most arms are manufactured here. District three supplies the capitol with electronics, so they can have nice tech while the others are starving to death! It's located round Michigan and Indiana. District four is fishing. That's really about it. It runs along the west coast from Washington all the way to Northern California. District five spans across the entirety of the Southwestern United States, It's pretty important, supplying the Capitol with power, likely from the various amounts of pre-existing power plants in the area. District six is responsible for the state of railways and transport. It is likely located west of district three, in what remains of Illinois and Wisconsin. District seven is located in southern Canada, from BC all the way to Saskatchewan, it produces timber and wood. At least now it's not on fire... District eight runs from Pennsylvania to Maine and is responsible for clothing and textiles. District nine produces grain for the capital. It is located around the Dakotas all the way through Kansas. District ten produces meat, (which no-one ever gets) and livestock. It runs from Texas and New Mexico all the way to nothern Mexico. District eleven is located in the southeast united states from Arkansas to Georgia and North Carolina. It is the agricultural district. Why this and District nine weren't merged is beyond me but this place is essentially run like North Korea, if you didn't think the other districts were strict enough in their policies. Finally, there's district twelve. Dirt-poor like the mines they work in, it produces mined products and coal. It is located in the Virginias and Maryland. However, it should be mentioned. District thirteen is still functioning, located in modern-day Quebec, it used to produce Nuclear armaments for the Capitol before the Dark Days. Nowadays, it is the only organized rebellion force against the capitol. However, they are kept together by an uneasy non-aggression pact which can only last so long.... As said before, Panem's military and security is composed mainly of armoured Peacekeepers to protect the Regime and its ideals. To qualify, one must be at least 20 years of age and unmarried to ensure that their loyalty stays with the Capitol. To determine the amount of Peacekeepers there are in Panem, we can compare the demographics of the modern-day US Military. according to this demographics report, 46.7% of the current US Military on active duty is unmarried. With 55.3% of reserve members also fitting such criteria and 50% of the police force. Of the 323.1 million people currently living in the US, 1,281,900 are on active duty while 811,000 are in reserve in addition to 737,263 in the police force. However, Panem's population seems to have decreased throughout the years to a 4,556,778. putting the ratios together we have an active peacekeeper force of 13,641 men, combining active duty and police with 6,325 in reserve, to a total of 19,967 peacekeepers total. You could argue that this military is a meme, sure, but do remember, peacekeepers have access to advanced technology. Quality over quantity. And it...mostly gets the job done against the scattered rebel groups that have challenged the Capitol in the past. Peacekeepers are usually armed with Bullpulp Assault Rifles and Submachine guns. Standard modern military equipment. As well as batons and sometimes flamethrowers to use against structures. Most peacekeepers serve as either ground troops or hovercraft pilots. Speaking of... Yeah, they have hovercraft. They're usually used as troop transports or bombers, also in the capitol's reserves are armored SJ-7 transports that are resistant to small arms fire and explosives, and it can both deploy and transport on any terrain. The Capitol also has many pods set up in strategic points all around Panem. When activated, these pods can unleash all sorts of shit that come at you and kill you. This includes hidden miniguns, a swarm of genetically engineered wasps called tracker wankers Tracker jackers. Whatever, wasps can still go fuck themselves ... anyways, it can also include energy beams that disintegrate you instantly, trap you in an area and send tsunamis of tar at you before cutting you open with a net of barbed wire, saw blades in the floor, flamethrowers, superheated steam (yes, actually lethal), and some purple shit that makes you bleed out from all orifices, yes, this exists. Pretty terrifying shit. However, Panem's greatest downfall is their lack of diversity. They have little in the way of armoured support and air power and, while they are good at taking down scattered rebel groups, it's unknown how well their military will function against another militarized nation. Well, that's what we're here to find out. Right? Empire of the Rising Sun The year is 1972. After a massive war and an uneasy peace treaty. The Soviet Union and the allied forces broke out into war once again. This time, the USSR, thanks to the allies' superior technology, was at its knees and it's downfall was imminent. However, the head of the Russian military, Senior officer Anatoly Cherdenko developed a secret project to be unleashed in an absolute last-resort scenario. He had the top soviet scientists create a time machine and turn the tide of the war by removing the one man responsible for the Allies' technological superiority, Albert Einstein. One day during a conference in Brussels, 1929, Einstein disappeared from the world. They returned to the present where everything seemed in place. The plan seemingly went all according to plan. Cherdenko was head of state, the allies were on the run, and Soviet superiority seemed infallible. However, little did they know, this plan had unforeseen consequences. "THEY'RE ATTACKING!!! THERE ARE TOO MANY!!! WE HAVE TO EVACUATE!!!" - Commander Nikolai Moskvin "The Imperial war machine has been unleashed. Do not struggle against what is inevitable. All who stand in the way of our divine destiny will be swept away by the march of history." -Emporer Yoshiro See, without Einstein, there would be no nukes deployed on Japan and their Imperial regime would have stood unchallenged. Although the historical inaccuracy of this is downright offensive, the Japanese began invading Soviet and allies alike with their highly advanced nanotechnology and the belief that they were destined for global conquest. Their infantry force mainly consists of Imperial Warriors, Reminiscent of the Samurai of old, they carry advanced kinetic carbines capable of burning through flesh and bone. They also carry beam katanas that cut through just about anything with their reckless Banzai Charge. I want some of those, by the way. Still didn't get my weapons upgrades... For heavy weaponry and anti-armour, the Japanese have Tankbusters on their side. Armed with Plasma cutters able to cut through any kind of metal in mere seconds, and their hats, yes, their hats, enable them to burrow deep underground almost instantaneously. Their thick armour is also capable of shielding them from getting run over while underground as well as heavily resisting other types of damage. They can also burrow their way to just about any location in an instant with their Sleeper Ambush protocol. Which enables them to basically pop out at you and melt your goddamned face off before you can scream "Banzai!" Tactical stealth and recon for the Japanese come in the form of the Imperial Shinobi. Much like the Infiltrator divisions of Ginsai, these men strike from the shadows and end their enemies in one quick strike. Also carrying smoke bombs, which enables a quick escape and for their enemies to lose sight of them instantly. They also have the disruptive Burst Drone, which is used to hinder the movement of enemy vehicles, on top of being airbourne and very hard to hit. Also to come out of the army, Rocket Angels are some of the finest of the Japanese infantry. These flying women warriors rain justice from above with barrage upon barrage of swarm missiles. Kinda like... They also carry around a paralysis whip used for ground units. Kinda like a mega taser, anything that touches this string of "Fuck you not today" is rendered completely immobile until detached. Leaving plenty of time for backup to follow through. With all that, I wonder who would be their strongest... A schoolgirl wait, WHAT? Out of all the choices, they chose someone who hasn't even gradua- (Cue final clip of the Yuriko Uprising campaign) -aaaat the fuck?!?! This is Yuriko Omega, the best that the Japanese can offer when it comes to manpower. While she looks innocent, she's a tortured soul out for blood with crazy psychic abilities. See, the Japanese carried out some pretty crazy and sick shit to enhance their military. Including trying to run experiments to create a deadly warrior that can fight with their mind. It worked, after countless deaths and a very pissed off sole survivor in Yuriko. Her powers include, but are in no way limited to, lifting up tanks and felling aircraft with her mind using little effort, mind control of up to around ten people, a psychic blast that makes everybody fucking explode in a pile of blood and guts upon impact, a deflector shield, and of course, the staple throwing tables at people. Although, you gotta carry all these people around somehow, right? that's where the sudden transport comes in. An Amphibious transport capable of carrying five men. Also having the choice of blending into their enemy's lines by disguising themselves as enemy vehicles. However, this is just a tiny sample of the Japanese armoured forces... The main staple of the Japanese heavy land units is the Tsunami Tank, Which doubles as a boat! Although lightly armoured, this land-boat is extremely fast and versatile. To boost their frail defenses, however, they are able to summon nanodeflectors to reduce effectiveness of incoming shots and repair themselves. Even more versatile and speedy than the Tsunami tank, we have the Mecha Tengu and Striker VX. The Tengu has an anti-infantry machine gun that kills you so dead, they probably have to spend more resources mopping up your guts off the front than making the damned thing. The Striker is a land walker with high-damage Anti-Air missiles. However, they can do some crazy transforming shit, and poof, you get the Jet Tengu and Chopper VX, The Tengu's anti-infantry gun is repurposed for anti-air combat, and the VX... just blows everything the fuck up. But those aren't even close to being the Magnum Opi of the Imperial Mecha Bay, no. That title goes to the ever-powerful King Oni and Waveforce Artillery. The King Oni is a massive Gundam-Samurai-thing that is ready to pound your ass in with massive Superman Eye-Lasers. Or, if it's really tired of your shit, it'll just run you ever with it's Bull Rushattack. Basically, it fucks you over by walking on you, or fucking jumping and pulling your ass down into the floor where you belong if you're in an aircraft. The Waveforce Artillery is some of the strongest firepower on the Japanese side. Built to compete with the Soviet V4 Rocket Launcher, which can level a city block in a single launch, this thing just fires a massive-ass laser that can wreck you, your house, your mum, and everything within a "fuck you" long radius around you. The One downside it does have is that it takes forever to charge, making it very vulnerable should it be swarmed. To compensate, it can fire early to increase firing speed at the cost of raw firepower. Boom. However, none of these are as impressive as the Japanese Navy. Even in our timeline, it was something to be feared. Even more so here. The Yari minisub is used for scouting as well as naval battles. Carrying twin torpedo launchers, it can swarm and wreck any ship and get away without a trace, however, when things get desperate and hopeless, they can perform the Last Voyage, essentially a true Japanese-style kamikaze attack on any naval structure or ship. For even harsher naval battles, the Naginata Cruiser can be brought in. Built to compete and truly capable of rivaling the Soviet Akula Sub, This thing has FIVE torpedo launchers as opposed to two, and has heavy armour that even the strongest of vessels have trouble piercing. The Japanese also have the skies above their waters covered with the SeaWing. Stealthy seacraft with the ability to snipe planes out of the air from the sea with their Pulse cannons. Like many other Imperial units however, it. Can. FLY. Re-purposing the cannon to an anti-surface gun instead of anti-air, and it can double as a bomber! The pride and joy of the Imperial Navy however, has to be the Shogun Battleship. With massive cannons and thick enough armour to match Soviet Dreadnought battleships. With six 400mm guns and a special place in my heart, this thing will wreck 70 different types of shop, both in water, and on land. If not, whatever! It also carries a point-blank defence shield. It's Purpose? Defending? Simple Minds... This thing, straight up rams it's face into other vessels to sink them, and the shield is there to aid in ramming power! The empire also has some experimental technology in the works. An Unorthodox Anti-armour machine comes in the form of the Steel Ronin, although it looks like it was designed by some yokai-mask fetishist who had a bit too much to drink, it will crush and destroy pretty much anything with it's massive waveforce glaive, it also comes with a powerful... Power Wave for easy crowd control. Then there are the Archer Maidens. Essentially genderbend Hawkeyes with hardlight longbows, these women are able to shoot planes out of the sky with their arrows, or make them split open in midair to create a white-hot barrage to pepper, or, never mind, that sounded a bit soft, set a massive area alight to watch the world burn. However, the largest advancements came to the Navy, with a unit so large, it needs its own nanocore. the Giga Fortress. A Giant floating creepy-looking disembodied head that doubles as a seaborne castle with enough power to rival even the Shogun and WaveForce! The fortress shoots out of 8 350mm cannons and 4 missile bods, however, who cares about all that crap when you can go airborne and fire a massive-ass hyper beam mouth laser?! Leaving explosions and ruin in it's wake, all that stand within it's mighty mouth beam fall like the hearts and souls of few that survived. Soo.... pretty strong arsenal, eh? Welp, throw it in the bin! All of these combined couldn't even hold a matchstick to the Empire's strongest Machine, Taking an entire warehouse and what seems like hours to assemble, This mechanized monster was developed by none other than Crowned Prince Tatsu himself. It's name, the Shogun Executioner. With 3 Heads, a third leg and 6 arms bearing 3 Katanas, this mechanized Frankenstein's monster leveled Moscow in mere minutes. It can cut through any building with a single swing, tank even the strongest of Soviet Superweapons, and made even General Krukov shit his pants. "W''hat... What sort of... Aaargh!"'' -General Nikolai Krukov It absorbs all sorts of power to heal itself and can perform a massive shockwave with levels everything around it, buildings, tanks, entire military bases, it does it, it will wreck it. The empire also has access to a variety of top-secret protocols. Including upgrades for navy and missile-based units, having all armoured units explode violently upon destruction, Drone shields, strength buffs caused by...unknown means, Balloon bombs, Kamikaze drone planes, and mass production via robotics. The Empire has also developed its own Superweapons to help fight the Soviets and the Allied. The Nanoswarm Hive produces nanomachines to form a nigh-impenetrable barrier for about 30 seconds before it disperses. And the Psyonic decimator just blows everything the fuck up with around the same power as a nuke. The Imperial war machine runs on a type of unspecified ore, that can be collected by their ore collectors. This can be used for anything from machine assembly to base building. Speaking of, the Empire has an easy way of building and expanding their base by producing nanocores capable of unpacking into various buildings, such as Dojos for infantry, Naval yards, Mecha bays for armour, airbases for its air force, or defences such as the waveforce tower and the Defender VX. All these must be unlocked by making upgrades to their training facilities to produce larger, more advanced units, coming in the form of a Nanotech Mainframe, capable of powering the need for more advanced structures and buildings. The Empire's army is mainly led by three commanders, First, there's Kenji Tenzai an arrogant, young commander who is capable of utilizing the empire's superior technology to it's fullest potential. Then there's the polar opposite, Shinzo Nagama, a follower of tradition and preferring to use calculated infantry strikes to take out his enemies. Then there's Naomi Shirada, born on a Shogun battleship and serving the empire since day one, she is by far the best at handling the imperial Navy and will stop at nothing to ensure the Empire's superiority. The Empire of the Rising Sun has control of and a stranglehold over many parts of the planet, including Hawaii and almost all of the Pacific thanks to their floating island military bases.Well guarded and very important to the people and Emperor, these will provide a much-needed boost in the Japanese effective range in this fight. The Japanese people have an unwavering love and loyalty to their emperor and the royal family. The Japanese are also very well-off economically. Even rivaling the United states combined with all Allied forces. With all the power, lack of political tensions within and a seemingly flawless army, is there anything that can go wrong? While it seems unlikely, no, it is entirely possible. The Japanese have mobility and versatility in many of their units, sure. But they lack firepower and heavy armaments as a result. And it is entirely possible for them to be brought down by a Soviet-Allied coalition. Causing the Empire to crumble and starting an uprising which turned out to be disastrous. But still, 御国に光 輝く 御国 永久に 称えよ 永久に (Kingdom of light shining Kingdom forever Praise forever) Pre-Fight "Party one, be ready for shift change." "Copy that, party two, we're on our way." ... "Party two, do you recall if there was any transports set to arrive today?" ... "Party two?" ... "Party three, I have sent party two's last known whereabouts, please check in on party two, repeat, please check in on party two, over." "On it, party two, over" ... "Status report please party three." "Party three?..." *Shink* *static* *rapid footsteps* The tributes stand on their podiums, eyeing down the cornucopia, ready to make a break for it. The countdown sounds. People all across the nation of Panem stared at their screens in anticipation to see if their children will return home to them. 10...9...8..7...6 5 4 3 2 1 ..... ... The horn never sounds. The screens cut to static. Then they come back to display an old fam dressed in uniform, this was Emporer Yoshiro. "The day of destiny has arrived. This barbaric dictatorship will fall swiftly, swept away by the course of time. You will bow before us, or you will cease to exist!" Meanwhile in the arena, a voice came over on the loudspeaker. A face of a bearded Asian man in beige appeared over the holographic screen where they would usually show the fallen tributes. "I am Shinzo Nagama, and I am here to set you free from this arena. Make haste, all traps have been disabled, but we may only keep them offline for so long. Run along, the battlefield is no place for children!" Confusion broke out in the streets and the capitol alike. Deep within the government, madness and confusion ensued. The capitol tried to make contact with the Gamemaker's Headquarters to no avail. A Peacekeeper task force was sent to investigate hours later. They walked in on the scene of a massacre. The Japanese forces left no survivors in their wake. Corpses showed signs of slashes and shurikens were found dug into people's necks. This was a declaration of war. (Red alert 3 ost- Hell march 3) -Coastline of district 7, (formerly Vancouver, BC)- A peacekeeper walks out of the balcony to a shocking view, a massive armada of Naginatas and Shogun battleships were on the horizon. They fired at the coastal outpost, missiles shattering it's walls. The Peacekeepers scrambled outside as Seawings erupted from beneath the waves, charging the outpost. -Coastal area of district 4, (Formerly Medford, Oregon)- A small fishing boat is almost tipped over as surface-bound Mecha Tengus Fly over it, transforming into jet mode and beginning their assault. Meanwhile, Sudden Transports disguised as motor yachts reveal themselves. Imperial Warriors charge out, Katanas unsheathed. Vxs land in front of them, firing their missiles. -Power plant in district 5, (Formerly countryside of Phoenix)- Tankbusters erupt from the ground below, opening fire onto loads of volatile material. Massive explosions litter the area. -Fields of district 10, (Formerly Austin countryside) A Rancher spots a wave of Tsunami tanks off in the distance. Trampling capitol forces as a Wave Force charges up a surge of energy, aimed at a security outpost. It finally fires it's beam. The whole facility blows up in a massive blue flare that lit the sky miles around. 19:39, the Capitol declared war. ALL OUT WAR! Chapter 1: The waves sweep in "Commander, as you know, we have recently begun our assault on the western barbarians who now occupy the Americas, now the only thing standing between us and our divine destiny. Years of the Capitol's Tyranny have weakened the will of their people. It is the time for us to deal the final blow. There exists a in district five, a dam that has produced nearly all the power used by Panem and it's people for decades. Destroy it commander, and show them that we are not a force to be taken lightly!" 10:00 PM 20--/08/24, -Hoover Dam- Alarms sounded in the dead of night. 5 Imperial Tankbusters popped out of the ground as peacekeepers started mobilizing around the facility. The Tankbuster's beams cut into the concrete wall of the Dam, causing it to leak. Suddenly, the peacekeepers opened fire upon the four men, eliminating them before they could fire a second shot. -4 kilometers south- A mobile construction vehicle unpacks along the Colorado river. It is quiet. Word could not possibly have reached the Capitol. They were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by mountains on one side and water to the other. A nanocore came out of the now-unpacked construction yard and finds it's way into the river, unpacking into an imperial naval dock. 10:30 Word reaches the Capitol about the failed attack on Hoover Dam by the Japanese. An order was made to search the surrounding area for Japanese presence. A hovercraft was sent to scout the surrounding area. 10:37 Not even 10 minutes after being deployed. Mayday call received from the hovercraft. Co-ordinates were marked down, airstrike was ordered on the area. 10:40 3 Hovercraft bombers deployed and sent to bomb the supposed Imperial military base. Retreated after one was shot down by "what seemed like a robot that sprung into the air, turned into a plane, and shot at us" The Mecha Tengu's pilots looked at the downed wreckage of the two hovercraft. They were dispatched easily, but some had escaped. They were spotted and had to move up as quickly as possible. Luckily, their Naval docks had built up a sizeable amount of Naginatas and Yari minisubs to start the assault. 10:42 Commander Kenji, the one responsible for leading this mission, decides enough troops have been amassed for the assault. 10 Mecha Tengus, 6 Striker VXs (in chopper form, as terrain was difficult to navigate) 8 Yari Minisubs, and 4 Naginata cruisers were given the order to move up and attack the Dam. 10:50 A group of Peacekeepers attempt to fire upon the fleet. Were barely able to scratch Tengu's armour plating before they were dispatched by VX missiles. Fleet now a mere 500m from the dam. Attack lasted 30 seconds, fleet continues to Hoover Dam. Peacekeeper troop contact lost with command. Remaining bombers sent to destroy the fleet at all costs. 10:52 Naval fleet opens fire upon the Dam. Torpedoes pelt the dam, causing it to slowly crumble from beneath. Water pours from cracks in the dam caused by repeated hammering to the base. Peacekeepers open fire on the Tengus to no avail, which slaughter opposition with ease. Command calls in another bomber fleet to attack the advancing ships. The Dam's walls shatter as missile after missile strike it. Water gushes out from the cracks like waterfalls. The Dam surely won't last long now, the wall was going to crumble any second now, they could feel it. Naginatas unload their fans of torpedoes and a wall tumbles, crushing the guarding peacekeepers underneath. Suddenly... 10: 57, Dam now severely damaged and inoperable, Bomber fleet finally arrives. 5 Hovercraft come up from behind the dam, and begin pelting the fleet, VX's are put down in Striker form to combat the bombers as Tengus popped into the air. The hovercraft unloaded their cargo, explosions erupted from the river as metal and shrapnel shot up as the bombs pelted the small fleet. VXs fire their missiles as they were blown into the air by the bombing run. Any Tengus too slow to transform were annihilated instantly by the fire and flame. Even deep beneath the water, the Yari's even suffered the impact. The glass cockpits began to shatter and water leaked in. They knew there was no escape anymore, but they could still complete their objective, firing the last of their torpedoes, the performed the Last Voyage. "FOR THE EMPIRE!!!" The Yaris rushed forward at full speed, squarely towards the den. They swore they would lay down their lives for the Empire, and they were not going back on what they had said. Tengus and VXs fire at the hovercraft. Repeated pelting by the VX's missiles downed two crafts. The engines exploding in a blue and orange blaze. Tengus fire at the two remaining craft, eventually rounding them together and opening fire mercilessly, their brothers were to be avenged. Wreckage flies into the water below, it smoldered, before their remaining cargo exploded underwater. Metal and blood, both of Panem and the Empire, were now scattered and stained at the bottom of the Colorado River. Before the last hovercraft was engaged, the pursuing Tengus heard explosions behind them. CRASH!!!! 11:30, The Dam falls, the remaining troops pull back. 7 Tengus, 3 Strikers, 4 Yaris, and only a single Naginata Survived the bombing run. The Airboune Tengus chased down the remaining hovercraft, dropping like a brick into the waters below. -The Capitol- Lights dim, then shut off completely. The once brightly lit city was now in darkness. Technology was limited, however, one broadcast was received. On the other side of the screen, a young Japanese man with long hair spoke with a smug grin on his face. "Greetings, I am Kenji, of the Empire of the Rising Sun. You have witnessed what we are now capable of now, no?Surrender now and I'll turn the lights back on, if you make the foolish decision to further resist... prepare for a slow death." Chapter 2: The enemy's enemy "Commander, I congratulate you for our crushing of the resistance at district 5 only weeks ago. our troops have slowly, but surely been claiming territory towards the east. The mines of district 12 will prove a valuable asset to our war effort thanks to their many mines. However, it is an area heavily guarded by Panem's peacekeepers, as well as many traps. However, there is good news. The now defunct District 13 has much info on our enemy, so far, they have been willing to help out cause. You have two objectives: Conquer District 12 and attempt to make contact with District 13. That is all" 20--/09/13 -Capitol war room- A crowd of men sitting at a table waited as president Snow walked in with a Japanese man in uniform. They took a seat, as President Snow spoke. Snow: Settle down gentlemen, please. I would like to introduce to you, Commander Hisano, defected from the ranks of the Japanese military and now helping our cause. Hisano: Thank you, anyways, we have no time to waste here, at this very moment, the Empire is trying to establish connections with District 13 with intentions of forming a coalition to strike us down. We must take action, send as many troops as you can to the east side, as soon as possible! 10:00 -South Baltimore- an MCV Sets itself up, along with 2 generator cores and a Mecha Bay core. A refinery is also quickly set up next to a nearby coal deposit, an imperial ore collector comes out of the refinery, taking ore from the deposit and into the refinery. Meanwhile, a Mecha Bay core is produced from the unpacked MCV. 10:15 -Military base Northwest of Baltimore- Military base is informed of Japanese plans in the area, troop transports are loaded and dispatched to find any Japanese presence in the area. -Coal mine near Randallstown- A man slams his pickaxe into a rock wall, it gave in, the rock in front of him gave little way, so he swung again, and again. At this rate, the pickaxe would break before he'd cover an inch, but he had to continue, he ha no other choice, if he stopped, he'd be shot, if he showed any form of rebellion, he'd be shot. Guards were everywhere and they expected a good pull-in. The mine was dusty as all hell and he could barely breath, he sighed and continued. Suddenly, there was panic, his colleagues scrambled away from the mine, and the sound of exchanged gunshots filled the air, taking the chance, he ran, as far away from the mine as possible. 10:20 A collection truck arrives to the mine. Peacekeeper inspectors realize that it is actually an Imperial Sudden Transport. Imperial guards are deployed. All miners escaped the mine when the Japanese arrived. The Peacekeepers quickly fall to the surprise attack, but more of them swarm towards the Sudden Transport, their own guns soon overtaking the Imperial Warriors, though at the cost of losing much of their numbers to the Japanese. "We need backup!" The Sudden Transport communicated as bullets pelted the amphibious vehicle and Warriors fell all around. "Copy that, reinforcements will be arriving shortly, fall back and hold position." The operator on the other side of the comms system spoke; without moments, the Imperial Warriors returned back inside the transport, which was pulling back and smoking from the assault. The Peacekeepers continued firing, one of them talking on the comms to relay the sudden attack. "The invaders tried to attack the mines, but we've got it under control." "Roger that, finish them off, then resume to patrolling." A stern voice replied back. The Peacekeeper reloaded his gun, then prepared to destroy the vehicle with his comrades when a loud jet noise cut through the air, followed up by distant trees toppling over and engines roaring with vigour. Two Jet Tengus transformed into Mecha-mode and began raining hell down on the Peacekeepers. A Wave-Force Artillery, accompanied by three more Sudden Transports, rolled into view and began charging it's namesake beam cannon. The Peacekeepers either fell back or were cut down, the Wave-Force Artillery discharged the cannon and the plasma beam annihilated part of the mine, raining rocks down on the defenders. It moved forward, but the retreat was merely a ploy! A mine exploded under the vehicle, tearing it in half. The drivers got out as the artillery exploded, forcing the companion Sudden Transports to eject their personnel, which consisted of more Imperial Warriors, this time with their Beam Katanas unsheathed, Tankbusters and a few Archer Maidens. The Peacekeepers took cover behind convenient stone slabs, returning fire as orders for backup were sent. The wide, but only, opening into the mines made it strenuous for the Japanese to land hits on the Panem infantry, even the Mecha Tengus were struggling to destroy them. They hovered forward and that's when another trap was sprung: flamethrower turrets set the machines in flames, and while the mechs destroyed them, the fire incinerated them into uselessness, their chassis falling apart and their pilots burning to ashes. The transports headed back, but the Panem reinforcements arrived. Hovercraft fired down on the transports as well as the now retreating Japanese infantry. The Archer Maidens focused fire on one of the hovercraft, their beam arrows slicing it to ribbons. However, a Panem transport raced out of the mines, emptying it's load to reveal a small army of Peacekeepers. Only a few Imperial units vanished into the forest and escaped TBC Conclusion Category:ThatOneGuyFromNISLTsCommentSection Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:TheOneLegend Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles